Skittles
by ItachiCookie
Summary: "Taste the rainbow"? What does that mean? Naruto doesn't know, but will he, when he follows his certain crush home? I mean curiousity can be very fortunate sometimes. Maybe he will find fortune at the end of this rainbow. Have a taste & find out. EDITED


**A/N: All my life I've wanted to create a story about "tasting the rainbow" because I thought it was a funny term for candy (c'mon, you know you agree), so I made an ItaNaru one-shot to get the tendency out. This story is based on a few events that have happened in the start of getting to know one of my crush's so it's a little true. By the way, this is one of my old stories that I just re-edited.**

**This story takes place in high school so it is an Alternate Universe. Straight forward? Sure! Skinnies, Skittles, Sex, Sofas, Stalking, Staring, Sneaking, Speaking, Summarizing…done.**

**Enjoy.**

Skittles

**Naruto**

I've never tried the term "tasting the rainbow", but I've always heard that it was a pleasurable thing whenever it did happen…

I've thought about it and I had a feeling, maybe, when I do try it that I'd get sucked in its colorful grip. I would be filled with a mind blowing rush that my brain would never stop to ease on the many flavors that this "rainbow" had. I don't chew as much as I use to, but that was only because the dentist didn't know what he was talking about when he told me that I could chew gum and that my teeth were amazing. So I did, but when I returned to him with my mouth hurting more than Sakura's punches, he told me that I had major cavities. I mean, what kind of dentist tells you that you can chew gum but yells at you for it the next time you see him, yelling stuff like, "what were you thinking!" and "why did you chew so much sugar loaded gum?"

I guess I don't understand.

After all of that, he told me that I'd be in a lot of pain before he wiped his eyes from crying and decided to fix my teeth. I've never even tried any of that other stuff, like, gummy worms, or gummy bears, or…gummy…fish? Yeah, or Starbursts and Jellybeans and the one that I wanted to try the most but never got a chance to was the new flavor of Skittles and, boy oh boy, did I want to see what it was! Every time someone would start to talk about it, I made sure to cover my ears and run off until I couldn't hear them any longer. It was that important to me.

I just never tried because I'm more of a gum chewer, and seeing that Dr. Frankenstein Hypocrite Two Faced Dentist Man wouldn't let me eat any more candy, I guess I'll never know what the new flavor tastes like. For now, I'm a non-hyper active blonde haired kid and right now, I have a sweet tooth for someone instead of something. To tell you the truth, I don't think I've felt this way for anyone, probably because he's my first boy crush. To me, I had to continually doubt my sexuality until I was convinced that it was true. Gah, that memory I'll never forget…

_**Flashback**_

_I continued running down the hallway until I flew into the boys locker room for gym class. It seemed that the whole room was empty as I changed into my uniform and I cursed at how late I was. Guy sensei had entered and gave me a lecture on how tardiness shouldn't be an excuse to why I was missing his class… _

_"Listen up Nartuo. Since you are late, I want you to stay and search for 'Wanderers' in these locker rooms, got it?" It made me upset that I had to stay but hey, better staying than doing 50 push ups as a warm up with him._

_I went around the place, checking where people could easily hide, and it wasn't until my brain told me to look into the boys shower room where I could faintly hear groans and moans. They began to get heavier as I neared the door and from there I cracked it just enough to capture what was playing out before me. 2 boys, both of them covered in light beads of sweat as they pressed their bodies against of the shower walls. The one male who had long dark hair was dominating over the other which I knew to be Kisame. The dark haired male had caught my attention first because I knew who he was -Sasuke's brother- Itachi Uchiha._

_I didn't know what I was thinking, maybe I wasn't thinking at all? But the way he moved and over powered Kisame like that made me feel heated. He was beautiful as his light muscles bounced slightly while he pounded into the moaning figure below him. He didn't see me and I tried my best to not get into it much for I knew that I'd start making noise. I just couldn't pull away…that's why Guy sensei found me and pulled me away instead…_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

I didn't get in trouble. Not that day. I was just a mere spectator in the boy's locker room. Mhmm, well, Uchiha got in trouble but from what I saw as Guy sensei talked to him and Kisame, Itachi didn't care and walked out with just pants on. I was still hot and bothered from what I saw and as he passed me, giving me a lust filled stare from which was way more challenging than his brother's almost made my knees give away.

Once he left, I fell…on my ass.

From that point on though, I guess you could say "like a creeper", I'd spend most of my free time, in the same classes or in the same lunch that he had just to stare at him frequently from far away. Sakura had found out that I was watching a male intently and surprised that it was Sasuke's brother… "Why him Naruto? Why not Sasuke?" she asked after I explained to her what happened in the shower room.

"Because Sakura-chan," I said, not turning my head to look at her, "Sasuke…is…is—," but I couldn't continue to carry a conversation as I watched Itachi secretly pour some kind of candy into his hands. At first, they looked like M&Ms from the way he threw them in his mouth but I should've known better. "Skittles?" I yelled out loud as my eye caught the different colors.

Sakura seemed to be startled, "You idiot!" she yelled. People began looking and I turned the other way just in case my secret crush saw me.

"Sakura!" I whispered loudly, "Keep it down!"

"Do you even know how to play it safe?" she replied in a whisper.

I whined, "No! but the only way to not get caught is to not get noticed, right?"

She sighed stressfully, "Why don't you just talk to him like a normal person?"

I smirked, "The same why you can't talk to Sasuke like a normal person." A hard hand was sent flying onto my skull with a loud **WHAP! **Which made me want to question but she was gone with a "hmph" before I could speak. "Gah, moody much?" I said as I soothed the back of my head.

I enjoyed watching Itachi eating his precious candy; actually, I enjoyed watching him to the point where I wished to find out what those Skittles tasted like. Thinking about it (and him) just made my skin curl as my mind drifted into "what if" situations which made a quick heat wave flush to my face. Surprisingly, he wasn't looking my way when I did begin my staring and what I found shocking was that he didn't catch me staring at him intently from time to time. Especially when fourth block Foreign Language came around because that's the most staring I can get in everyday.

_No, I was safe. I always am…_

I guess I spoke too soon about that.

The last bell rang its dismissal; Itachi and I were the last two to finish a test. _Damn, better finish this!_ I quickly turned my paper in and headed for the door until I was totally blocked from the exit by his swift and tall body. He finished at the same time that I had, turning his paper in as well.

My first move was a vivid jump and I knew for the split second when his lip curled, I cursed silently in my mind, _damn! I knew it! I knew I would get caught! I knew it!_

He leaned against the doorway calmly. "Hey," he said to me. From the way he looked at me, I knew something was up, as if I was interesting to him.

But letting him know that I liked the way he looked at me with the certain uncontrolable expressions on my face would ruin my cover. I didn't hesitate to play this out with skill, and escape without ever having any suspicion of which my secret staring and slightly stalking would be put to examination from him. "Uh, hello," my voice cracked, not a good sign. _Play it cool. You got this…_

He didn't seem to notice much. "I've been watching you for a while and I've gotten to the point where I think you're staring at me from time to time. I believe this happened after you watched me fuck Kisame in the Boys locker room."

_Wow, talk about getting to the point. Breathe. You still got this… _"Psh, I'm wasn't staring at you, psh. Why would I? And besides, it was the Boys shower room-" _Shiiit!_

He raised an eye brow at the response and I shut my lips immediately. "Was it now?" he asked.

"Uhh," _I have to figure out something or I'm toast! _"Yeah, you see, people talk about it all the time, must've been Kisame's big shark like mouth, heh, if you know what I mean?" I tried to make things sound funny but he kept his stare down and I was getting uneasy so I thought of an escape, "Well, nice conversation, we should have another soon, ok bye!" And from there, I pushed him out of the way and dashed out of the school before he could stop me.

That was a weird day, for sure, but it only got weirder as the week continued. I could never stop wondering how he had caught me when I can camouflage in my environment, I mean, yeah, back in middle school I had taken the obnoxious and "out there" type of attitude, making it easier to spot me, but now that I have gained awareness (-sort of-) I can control what I'm doing and how to do it slyly (-sort of-). I can't even look at my secret crush without having to the feeling of paranoia eating at me.

_He probably plays the same game I do…maybe he's just as sly as I am…maybe he's better, _I thought as I slurped my ramen quickly and quietly while Sakura asked why I was so silent. I paid no attention and continued with my mental conversation, _Jeez, I just want to look at him once, but…I'm afraid…what if he looks?_

Sorta sucked how I wanted to take just one peek at him but scared that he might turn around and we would stare at each other in an awkward way and that might start up another conversation. _Even if that did happen, what would I say?_ I sighed, "Complications…"

Friday, the last and the best, today was going to be different; I could tell as I pulled my orange V neck over and slid on my black skinnies. It was a normal day until after school, walking home, did I find it different. Itachi had suddenly walked out ahead of me. He never walked home this way, I knew, every time I arrived at school I'd see him walk in from the opposite direction. _Was this a trick? _I thought as I stopped abruptly and he continued. _Maybe I should…follow anyways? Whoa! No way! What if he suspects something?_ But my feet were already quietly following him down a shady street and into an apartment complex.

Of course, I was hiding in the shadows but I don't think my bright orange V neck was a good camouflage around in the daylight, even as I lurked in the shady areas, oh well. He didn't suspect anything as he turned the corner and another until he opened the door to his room. I followed like the curious boy that I am and I guess I just had to know why he was taking this route home.

The door was wide open and I quickly zipped in and hid in the bathroom to the right of me, hoping that no quick eye movements had spotted an orange blast shoot through. I cracked the door just a bit to catch Itachi go into the cabinets and pull out the biggest jar of colorfully blended Skittles I've ever seen! He must've had some type of candy addiction or something, not even I have a jar full of ramen at home, but I should! It's a great idea!

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

_Crap! _My phone was sounding off a new text message. _NO! I have to go! This is bad!_

I tried my hardest to cover the sounds with my palm then cut it off but it was too late as Itachi heard the sound and walked over to my hiding place. I wasn't there though when he scanned the area. I had switched rooms before he could completely find me and now, my new place was across into my Crush's bedroom. The phone was still beeping but in the bathroom, seeing that I didn't have time to cut it off, I'd say I am kinda safe. While in here, I checked the room before ducking into the closet.

His room was different, tidier than what I had in mind. The only thing that I found out of character was the glasses on his bed set counter. Thick and dorky looking they laid near the red and purple lava lamp, which, was too, out of place. The walls were a solid deep purple and the bed sheets were a midnight black. The pillows made me think _Orange?_ Definitely nothing of what I expected, though, none of that mattered seeing that hiding was my bet option. I hid in the closet and stayed glued against the numerous black, red, and dark blue everyday shirts; some of the suits were near the far end, but I thought hiding there would be too obvious…

…Speaking of obvious…_ Aw damn… _my shirt was a highlighter color and would easily be spotted against all the darks. I pulled it off, placing it on a hanger that contained a black shirt and threw that on as I hid in the corner, hoping to not get caught while I watched Itachi walk into his room. Again, he scanned the place then neared towards the closet of which he speculated from the outside. I thought I was a goner as he opened the door and picked out a black V neck from the front.

The door closed and then when I thought that everything was going to be fine, he began to strip his shirt. _No way!_It was amazing to watch as that hit the floor and he took off his dark skinnies, standing only in -orange- boxer briefs. _What is up with the orange? I thought his favorite color was purple?_

He reached in his dresser for some sweat pants and slid on his black V. Again, he stared at my hiding place, but I wasn't paying attention. My thoughts were on, 'why did he like this color of orange?' I love orange. It's pretty much my routine in clothing, but why does someone like him like such a bright color? He had everything else in dark colors, why orange?

When I looked up from my critical thinking I noticed he was gone! _Where'd he go? _30 minutes I waited for his return or thought for his return, hell, I didn't even know if he was going to return! He did though, with something tasty smelling in his hand. _What's that? _

A bowl was then set near the door and he sat on the bed as if he were waiting for something._ What is in that bowl? _It didn't take long for me to realize that it was steamy pork flavored ramen, just waiting for me to slurp down. I remember that I forgot my instant bowl at home today so I didn't eat any lunch._Grr! I can't leave this spot! _

But the ramen felt like it was calling my name as it teased me consistently with its tormenting "Come to Me" smell. _Don't leave this spot! You don't need ramen right now! _Oh, but, the aroma was so good! My mouth leaked of drool as I gazed at it and my mind slightly pictured tasting the chewy soft noodles… _I just can't take it anymore! Its freaking pork flavored! I need it!_

Oh God, did I needed it as my stomach grumbled loudly. I jumped out of the closet and attacked the bowl in one motion, careful all enough to not spill it on the carpeted floor. I began devouring the noodles as Itachi looked at me with a smirk. "Oops…" I said with my mouth full of noodles while I realized what I'm doing and where I am. Hah, can't keep my cover down when you have something tempting out in front of me.

"You're not as sly as you seem, Naruto" he said as he held up my phone. On it there was a text from Sakura that said, _'I saw you walk out with him! Are you guys talking? You better tell me this later ;)_

_-Sakura' _

Itachi then closed the phone and said, "Seems like you left this in my bathroom."

I cursed in my head. _Damn Sakura and her stupid texts. I'll make sure to get her later. _I continued though with not taking in the truth and replied, "What are you talking about? I'm slick! You totally didn't know that I was here for a whole 30 something minutes!" I replied back, engulfing the noodles wildly. _Wait, that reminds me…_"How'd you know that I liked ramen?" I said, stopping and giving him a quizzical stare.

He shrugged, "You're not the only one who's been keeping their eyes open…"

Itachi has been watching me too? I tried not to let him notice too much to keep in what I had left of my secret. "Oh, well, who says I've been watching you?"

"Stop pretending," he commented, "Say what you want, but I know that you've had your eye on me ever since that incident in the locker room." He paused, "Is that my shirt?"

"Uh, oh," _almost forgot, _"yeah, it is. Sorry. It was part of my plan…" A puzzled silence… "I suppose you want to know why, then? Why I had my eye open only for you?" I asked, already finished with the bowl and sliding it aside. Itachi agreed and I blushed slightly as I said, "Heh, well there's no hiding it. When I first saw you and Kisame…do it, the way your body moved, the way your hair was sticking slightly to your face, I thought to me you looked, well, beautiful." I looked away shyly and hoped that he didn't pay too much attention to what I was saying.

When he didn't respond, I continued with adding, "Yeah, but you are also different as I got to watch you closer." I glanced at the glasses on his bed side table.

He too looked at the glasses, "those are merely reading glasses. Sometimes I have trouble seeing even though I'm young in age. The lamp was a gift, if you were wondering."

"Figured a bit, heh, soo…why did you keep your eye out towards me?" It was curiosity that led me to this and now curiosity will strike again to retrieve the answer I want.

"I knew that you liked me and I had it in me to forget about you, but something pulled me forward to where I couldn't anymore and it was today where I wanted you to follow me, partly to have this conversation."

_Partly? Is there more to this? _It kind of scared me and I didn't know what I was going to say to that. _Switch subjects_… "…Um, so, I guess you're a collector, does that mean that you collect those Skittles in your pantry?"…

We walked into the kitchen where he showed me his precious snack. "Tropical Skittles…" he said after pause.

"O-oh, really?" I wasn't really paying attention, too nervous to think. Now that I was up this close to him, in _His _apartment and got to watch him change, it began to turn me on. He shook some out to eat and it was then that I tilted my head out of curiosity. _I always wanted to know what Tropical Skittles tasted like…_

Itachi looked at me consistently after chewing the candy, "Naruto…"

"Hm?" I replied.

"Do you want to try the flavor?"

_Wow, I couldn't believe that he is going to let me try some of his collective candy. _He just didn't seem like that type of person. "Sure," I said and without any warnings, the taller boy stepped forward and kissed me with such ease.

My eyes grew in shock as we stilled for a couple of seconds, only to have Itachi push me in reverse until my back was laid flat against the kitchen wall with a slight _**thud! **_The push surprised me so much to where I liked the feeling of roughness in his hands. A gasp escaped my lips, leaving Itachi an opening to swerve in with his smooth tongue and explore my uncharted territory.

I've never kissed anyone before…so it sort of sucked, but I didn't hesitate to kiss back as best I could with what I thought would be ok. Little by little and soon enough, my kissing improved some, and with every tongue swerve and each sweet tropical taste I could feel myself begin to drift into finding out what tasting the rainbow meant. It ended before it could even start; the best taste had disappeared and I scraped my teeth across his bottom lip as he pulled back.

I wanted more, Hell, I needed more, and he was receding from me like he did something wrong! I furrowed my brows, frustration taking over me, _Wha- Wha- What's he doing? Where is h-he going? No don't go. _I breathed heavy as he receded to his jar of candy and grabbed a hand full.

He popped some in his mouth and then he gave me a few. "Chew," he demanded and once I swallowed he resumed our actions by crashing our lips and he ever so slightly, teased me with cute small kisses. He tried to leave again but I pulled his shirt, my mind deeply within a "high" state and pushed him up on me again. He cooed in my ear words of caution… "I warn you Naruto," his hand was tracing my body through my shirt until he stopped at the hem, his fingers twisting and turning playfully.

I growled at his remark, "Don't caution me."

"Fine." He softly, barely, kissed my ear and my head jerked up, quickly reacting in a_,_ _oh god, _fashion. "Hmm, you're sensitive," said he as the words dribbled a whisper from his lips, onto the surface of my shock waved skin. The fingers found their way up my shirt, causing the light brushing of the tips to tickle me gently while he found my pink lips again and secured them into another kiss. The touches became heavier with pressure until they were sent to an unknown spot and their mischievous techniques were put to work on my erected nub.

Already huffing out a couple of breaths, Itachi tailed kisses again down to my neck and against my ear, finding another spot where my head jerked up, then rolled back again, giving in to this seductive sensation. I never knew how everything felt until now and as much as the wall was giving me major support for my quivering legs, I wanted to switch… "Itachi…" I breathed.

He looked up, brown eyes now a lighter color, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

That's when I took my only chance to lead him backwards, grabbing the jar from the counter then continue to the couch; pushing him down while falling slowly altogether. Throwing the pillows out and setting the jar on the coffee table, I grabbed some more edibles and I climbed on his lower half while pulling off his shirt ruggedly along with mine, but he wasn't fond of the action as he slipped his fingers through my hair and pulled my head back roughly. The erection in my jeans was consistently increasing and Itachi knew as he smirked at my heated face.

"N-no, Itachi," I pleaded as he placed his hand at the fabric button and loosened it as well as pulling the zipper down. _Shit, _I cursed mentally even though the release of fabric had eased some of the tension, but the action of my hair being pulled back was partly the cause of having my jeans seem tighter than what the norm was. He sneakily set off into the abyss of what was beyond my zipper while sucking passionately on my collarbone. I was in a dizziness spell over his powering hands and mouth all at once; trying to comply with all of the actions thrown at me by grinding jerkily into his strokes through the Levi's irritating denim material and cotton boxers. He stopped abruptly and I whined slightly as he released his grip with both hands and flipped me over to where he was the one hovering over me instead of vise versa.

"Hmm, seems like you're fond of candy, Naruto," he whispered in my ear. I only huffed out a sigh of pleasure as the wisps of warm air bounced against my skin. He took some of his candy and again chewed, swallowing, and then letting me share the sweet taste of his mouth while sliding my pants off before I could get his.

I pulled back from him moaning wildly. "Ah, hah, Ita-Itachi!" Itachi came forth to supply my erection with the attention it previously had. Pumping fluently this time without so much difficulty, the lower half jerked up with every stroke and soon enough, he stopped again. "Jeez," I complained as the hand left, "What now?"

"You'll see, Naruto-kun," he said as he sunk lower towards my manhood. I didn't know what he was going to do, so, I kept my furrowing my eyebrows on him. Before proceeding onward behind my boxers, he replied, "You'll see." I wish I saw this coming so then I could've been more aware of what happened next, for, he peeled back my boxers and engulfed the entire organ. I cautiously held back and waited until another look was sent to me after I opened my eyes.

It was the signal to go ahead, and when it was taken, his mouth began surrounding my organ with powerful warmth, careful not to strike me into a quivering shake of which he noticed would trigger a certain end. The swift gracefulness of his tongue lapped over the peak then trailed down the shaft and there, the action of surrounding the organ with extra heat applied again. _My turn,_ my fingers curled into long black strands of hair, forcing him to bob while I took control in thrusting, lightly at first, only to pick up the pace once I got the use of things.

_One…Two…Three… _my escape was nearing and I quickly let go of Itachi, but he continued to stay on, sucking and slurping until I couldn't hold it anymore and I released myself. All of that energy was out and I wondered why Ita-kun stayed down. "Why'd you do that?" I asked him as he hovered up and pulled down his pants, revealing the orange boxer briefs, where underneath it all, his manhood too was suffocated from the constant pull back from the material. "And why do you wear orange boxers? I thought you liked darker colors?"

"To taste." His fingers touched the orange material. "You should know why I wear these."

I thought for a second. "I don't know really…and…what do I taste like?"

"You don't know, hm, what a shame." He reached over and grabbed the Skittles and popped them in his mouth.

"What do I taste like?" I asked again.

"Bitter," he replied, smirking at me.

_WHAT? _"Psh, whatever! I bet you taste bitter too!" Yelling had brought back some of my energy and I suddenly felt like getting back at him. "Can…I try?" The older male raised an eye brow at me. "You know, the thingy you just did? Can I try it? I wanna do it to you." _I'll tell him how bitter he tastes!_

He shrugged a, 'whatever' and I held my balance as I neared towards his bottom half and peeled the last article of clothing before engulfing the entire erection in my mouth.

Like what he did to me, I mimicked back and got a different response then what I thought would be simple. Itachi was like a solid rock with expressions and it irritated me at how troubling this was. _I gotta think of something, and quick! _Didn't take me long, for, the next thing I was doing was humming cleanly out of thought onto the erection.

_Wow! I should mentally think more often! _I thought, watching his head fall back from contact with the hum, a sigh of my name told me I was on my way to victory and with a couple more here and there while continuing to direct my tongue up and down his manhood, I was rewarded greatly. The swirl of flavor blinded me and I didn't think that it would end up the way it did, with the nonstop sweetening taste of…_Skittles?_

"You taste like…" but I cut myself off. I didn't think he should know and that this was mine to keep alone. Good thing he was too preoccupied with retrieving his senses to notice what I said.

The older male had pulled me in and evenly kissed me while we fell upon the cloud like couch; we laid there with arms wrapped in a tangled mess with legs twisted together, comfortably pressed in a lightly coat of glistening sweat and a explosion of taste that still tingled my mouth. I asked him again though why he had orange boxers and why he looked at me like I looked at him.

"I noticed you from before, but I never really knew you. I noticed how different you were and I was curious to why you had so much expression that no one really paid much attention to." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "From there, I began to like you but I didn't know how to approach you, so I decided to leave my feelings, but you were always staring at me…"

My eyes grew wide. "That's when we had that awkward conversation that day. That's when you approached me."

"Yes, but when you ran off, I thought I scared you."

"You didn't, well, you did, but that was because I scared myself."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry. I wanted to know…if you have the same feelings as I do."

He looked at our position that we were in, but I gave him a response first, "I do. I know and I can feel it." I looked away for a moment, trying to find my words. "I…I…I'm floating, not falling, do you get it?"

His hand reached towards my chin and pulled me into a slow kiss. "Keep floating straight into me then."

I smiled brightly, knowing he understood what I meant. He reached up for the couch blanket and succeeded when heat covered our lower side and the calm swishing of the ceiling fan's arms cooled our top side.

And as I laid there next to my new lover, I realized what happened today; and I knew that this would take me farther than just staring or stalking. I smiled like a maniac at how everything went and how I ended up here, but to tell you the truth this was a start, a new beginning for the both of us. It wasn't long until I pictured making love to Ita-kun again and I giggled at the thought, my happiness increasing as I glanced more into the future. He had already drifted though, so I calmed again, feeling the same tingle in my throat from earlier. _Mmm, skittles…_

I've never tried tasting the rainbow until now and I actually did taste it even though I _found_ out what the term means. I liked it so much that I wanted to do it again…

Because tasting the rainbow? Hell yeah, it's definitely a pleasurable thing.

**A/N: Mhm, so, how'd you like it? So, to tell you again, it was the remake of what some of you read already, which was my old story. I just took the same story and re-edited it and added some more stuff. Tell me what you thought. Reviews would be awesome.**


End file.
